True Loser
by ChaaaTime
Summary: Oh Sehun seorang CEO di salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea, yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang bocah ingusan. "Apa? Cinta?" Lu Han tertawa mengejek. "Ahjussi, ada apa dengan mu? Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya terobsesi dengan ku, Oh!" HunHan. slight!ChanBaek. Pedo!Hun. YAOI.


**Cast :** Sehun, Lu Han, other EXO member as cameo | **Genre :** Drama & Hurt/Comfort | **Rated :** M | Oh Sehun seorang CEO di salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea, yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang bocah ingusan. "Apa? Cinta?" Lu Han tertawa mengejek. "Ahjussi, ada apa dengan mu? Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya terobsesi dengan ku, Oh!"

.

.

.

 **Present "True Loser" for HunHan INA Giveaway**

 **.**

.

.

 **WARNING : Boys Love, YAOI, Shounen-Ai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pandangannya terpaku pada cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Ia melihat sepasang bola mata yang sangat familier terpantul. Kedua mata yang tidak terlalu sipit namun mempunyai iris tajam yang mungkin saja akan mampu membuat semua–entah wanita atau pun lelaki meleleh ketika mereka ditatap. Wajah pemilik bola mata itu bahkan terlalu muda untuk ukuran lelaki yang berusia kepala tiga.

Dua jam setelah fajar. Sudah saatnya bagi lelaki itu untuk beranjak pergi ke kantornya. Sebuah rutinitas yang semakin lama terasa semakin memuakkan, yang sayangnya wajib untuk dihadiri. Lelaki itu bernama Sehun, dengan marga Oh.

Sehun memutuskan untuk segera berangkat. Udara pagi yang segar menyambut wajah rupawannya ketika ia melajukan sebuah _Chevrolet Camaro_ merah, keluar dari kediaman megahnya. Matahari masih belum terbit terlalu tinggi, namun salah satu distrik terbesar di Ibu Kota Korea Selatan sudah sangat ramai.

Laju _Chevrolet Camaro_ merah itu terhenti ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Sehun memandang matahari yang masih menggantung rendah di atas langit. Melirik jam digital pada dashboard _supercar_ nya. 07:25 AM. Kira-kira tiga puluh lima menit sebelum rapat direksi dimulai.

Iris tajam sang CEO mulai menjelajah ke sekeliling, memandang gedung-gedung yang menjulang memenuhi distrik. Pepohonan dan beberapa tanaman yang menjalar dibiarkan tumbuh begitu saja, berpadu dengan perabadan kota yang terkenal dengan kemewahannya. Dan di antara pemandangan-pemandang itu, sebuah papan kayu yang berhasil menarik perhatianku. Papan itu tergantung dengan pahatan yang bertuliskan : _Cha Time_.

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan memenuhi tempat itu. Pagi, siang, sore ataupun malam, cafe itu selalu ramai. _Cha Time_ memang salah satu cafe _Bubble Tea_ yang populer. Hingga tercetus dalam benak Sehun untuk mampir. Mungkin segelas _Choco Milk Tea_ dengan _Pearl Bubbles_ di pagi hari cukup untuk membuat harinya lebih baik, tentunya sebelum semua kesenangannya itu akan dirusak oleh rapat direksi yang begitu membosankan.

Mata pejabat eksekutif tertinggi itu masih berkeliaran berhenti, saat seorang pria jangkung bermata bulat memasuki _Cha Time_. Pria dengan tellinga seperti _Elf_ itu sedang _asyik_ berbincang via telepon, lalu berhenti sejenak untuk mengisyaratkan pesanannya pada seorang pelayan dan berjalan ke arah tempat Sehun saat ia menyadari eksistensi kawan lamanya itu.

"Aku membutuhkan manual untuk metode pembagian gudang. Dan even dengan efek penjualan terbaik. Ya, bisakah kau urus itu dan kirimkan lewat e-mail? _Ah_ , dan juga, carikan nomor telepon dari Kris Wu, dia adalah seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dari perusahaan induk mereka di Asia. Baiklah, terimakasih."

" _Woa_ , bersantailah sedikit, _dude_. Sebegitu pentingnnya kah uang untukmu, _eh_?" Sehun menegguk _Bubble Tea_ dinginnya setelah melemparkan sindiran untuk kawannya.

"Kalau kau berusaha keras, hal baik akan terjadi. Karena kau tidak akan pernah bahagia jika miskin." Pria _Elf_ itu hanya membalas dengan santai ledekan Sehun.

Park Chanyeol. Salah satu dari sedikit manusia yang berhasil mendapat respek dari seorang Oh Sehun. Pria berusia tiga puluh dua tahun ini merupakan _General Manager_ di bawah pimpinan Sehun.

Pada awalnya mereka bukanlah dua orang yang saling bergantung, apalagi bersahabat. Mereka adalah rival ketika SMA. Si tuan muda Oh yang _sok_ berkuasa–karena latar belakangnya yang sangat mewah. Dan si jenius Park yang menjadi target _bullying_ –karena ia terlahir di dalam keluarga yang sangat sederhana.

Namun karena sebuah "tragedi" yang menimpa si tuan muda _sok_ itu. Mereka berakhir dengan menjalin sebuah relasi. _Yeah_ , anggap saja sebagai relasi-mutualisme.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan bertubuh sintal itu datang menghampiri mereka. Mata pelayan itu sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol dan saat Sehun mendapatinya, spontan ia menjadi kikuk ditambah saat Sehun tersenyum menggoda terhadapnya. Segelas _Bubble Tea_ pesanan Chanyeol hampir saja tumpah, beruntung Chanyeol menangkap gelas itu tepat waktu.

" _Ah_ , maaf. Maafkan kecerobohan saya, Tuan." Pelayan itu langsung menunduk malu.

"Tidak masalah." Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Sehun hanya tersenyum meledek, ia melirik gelas _Bubble Tea_ milik Sehun yang nyaris kosong–berniat membalas ledekan Sehun yang berusaha mengerjai si pelayan bertubuh sintal itu, "kau mau tambah segelas lagi, Tuan Muda?"

Sehun langsung menenggak menumannya sampai habis. " Ya. Bisakah aku menambah segelas lagi, _sweety_?"

"Te-tentu saja, Tuan." Pelayan itu menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa menatap wajahku sedikit pun dan cepat-cepat beranjak pergi.

"Lelaki itu menyukaimu, Park. Kau tidak tertarik padanya?" celetuk Sehun. "Badannya lumayan bagus."

Mata kelam Sehun menjelajahi pinggul pelayan yang semakin menjauh itu.

"Untukmu saja, Tuan Muda. Kau tahu kan aku tidak tertarik pada yang seperti itu."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Ya ya ya. Park Chanyeol yang angkuh ini, lelaki cantik mana yang mampu menaklukan hatinya?"

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar celotehan atasan sekaligus temannya yang terkesan kekanakan itu.

"Jadi," Chanyeol memulai percakapan, "kau tentu sudah mendengar indikasi mengenai krisis yang muncul belakangan ini, _kan_?"

"Oh. Itu."

Pembicaraan kami terhenti sejenak. Kali ini seorang pelayan wanita yang bertubuh tambun yang mengantarkan pesanan Sehun, bukan lelaki cantik bertubuh sintal tadi. Sehun tidak berselera melihatnya. _Yeah_ , selera seorang Oh Sehun itu cukup tinggi dan jika Sehun sudah enggan melirik wanita ini, tentu tak perlu repot lagi mendeskripsikan bentuk wanita itu lagi.

"Kim Corp?" Sehun berdesis. "Itu _kan_ maksudmu?"

"Ya," Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mereka bahkan sudah menjangkau Pusat Perbelanjaan Gang Hui. Dan bahkan mereka sudah mendapat kontrak dengan tiga Pusat Perbelanjaan Amerika. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sehun- _ah_?"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Tenanglah, aku bahkan sudah pernah bekerja dengan Pusat Perbelanjaan Shanghai juga beberapa Bandara disana. Jadi aku tentu sudah tahu banyak orang beserta jaringan mereka."

"Baguslah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Toko Elektronik yang hanya meningkat 0,3% dan sedangkan _Food Market_ keuntungannya turun sebanyak 15%?"

Sehun memijit keningnya sejenak, "itulah alasan utama kita melangsungkan rapat mendadak ini, _hyung_."

"Baiklah, mari kita bahas masalah itu pada rapat nanti. Dan untuk masalah pekerja paruh waktu, akan aku panggil mereka untuk rapat denganku setelahnya, karena merekalah yang berhubungan langsungg dengan pembeli. Aku rasa mereka merasa bahwa mereka tidak penting, dengan begini kita membuat mereka loyal kepada kita."

Bel yang berdentang kencang membuyarkan segala pemikiran kedua _Bussinessman_ itu. Chanyeol melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di tangannya. Sudah hampir jam delapan tepat. Rapat akan segera dimulai. Sehun meneguk sisa _Bubble Tea_ nya sampai habis. Sehun dan Chanyeol bangkit dan meninggalkan Cafe yang semakin lama semakin ramai.

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya, Sehun masih belum dapat pulang ke rumahnya. _Uh_ , padahal ia sudah sangat ingin berendam lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk. Bahkan ia tidak sempat mandi, ia hanya sempat mencuci mukanya dan berganti pakaian saja di kantor. Hanya berharap pesta perayaan ini dapat menghilangkan penat di kepalanya.

Mobil mewah berwarna merah itu terpakir di depan sebuah rumah yang tak kalah mewah, dengan cepat si supir turun dan bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Sehun, tuannya. Malam ini ia bahkan memilih di antarkan supir, ia terlalu lelah untuk mengendarai mobilnya. Bibir tipis sang tuan muda yang menggoda itu menyunggingkan senyum setelah memeriksa penampilannya masih sempurna.

Suara dentingan piano terdengar, meski pun lelaki albino itu masih berada di bagian luar rumah mewah itu. Manik kelabu milik Sehun hanya menangkap orang-orang berlatar belakang kaya raya, mayoritas para eksekutif dan komisaris.

Sehun baru saja akan pergi setelah mengambil segelas minuman beralkohol, ia melihat musuh bebuyutannya. Langkahnya masih berlanjut ketika suara serak itu memanggilnya dan membuatnya terhenti.

" _Wah_ lihat siapa ini? Tuan muda Oh? Lama tidak bertemu kawan." Jongin memandang Sehun remeh. Kepala Sehun berpaling ke arah suara itu berasal. "Ku dengar bisnis makananmu–apa sebutannya? _Green Food's_ koleps? _Uh-oh_ , sepertinya aku salah memilih kata. Dari awal memang sudah jatuh, maka akan terus jatuh."

Kim Jongin. Tangan kanannya ia simpan disaku. Rambut belah tengah, tak terlalu rapi namun itulah yang membuatnya terlihat menawan, tak lupa kulit eksotisnya menambah nilai _plus_ sebagai pria yang paling ingin dikencani.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau sepicis itu, Jongin- _ssi_?" Tanggap Sehun datar.

Joongin terkekeh, "kenapa kau berbicara dengan jarak yang jauh seperti itu, Sehunie? Apa kau terlalu gemetar untuk menghadapiku secara langsung?"

"Ocehanmu sangat konyol, Kim!"

"Konyol? Siapa yang lebih konyol dari seorang pecundang sepertimu, _eum_?"

Sehun mungkin sudah akan mendaratkan sebuah bogeman jika saja suara dari sang tuan rumah. Tanpa sadar genggamannya mengerat pada gelasnya, seakan akan dapat memecahkan gelas yang berada di genggamannya.

Pandangan Jongin kini beralih kepada Tuan Byun. Ia mengucapkan selamat kepada Tuan Byun yang berada di tengah ruangan, mengabaikan Sehun yang masih terpaku. Karena sepertinya Jongin lagi-lagi telah menyentuh titik kelemahannya. Kelemahan seorang Oh Sehun yang tidak di ketahui kebanyakan orang.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Setidaknya ia tidak boleh menunjukan kelemahannya di depan umum. Sehun berjalan ke tengah ruangan untuk mengucapkan salam kepada tuan rumah.

"Selamat atas jabatan anda, Tuan Byun."

"Selamat datang dan terima kasih, semoga anda menikmati malam ini, Sehun- _ssi_."

Sehun meninggalkan Tuan Byun dan Jongin setelahnya.

.

.

.

Sehun melepas kancing kemeja teratasnya dengan terburu, mengendurkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik juga melipat lengan jas beserta kemejanya hingga siku. Memandang cermin yang menampilkan bayangannya. Ototnya menegang.

" _ **Xiao Lu-imnida."**_

Menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Bayangan-bayangan itu datang lagi. Sial! Sehun berseru dalam hati, berusaha membuyarkan isi pikirannya. Mencuci mukanya berkali-kali.

Emosi adalah kelemahan. Ya, logika adalah yang terpenting.

Emosi adalah penghalang. Termasuk cinta. Cinta hanya mengacaukan segalanya.

Sehun mencoba mengulang dalam batinnya, seolah sedang merapalkan mantra.

" _ **A-andwe. Hiks, Hun-ah."**_

"Kendalikan dirimu, Sehun bodoh. ARGH!"

" _ **Pecundang sepertimu memang sudah terlahir untuk kalah, cih."**_

Semua orang tertawa dalam benaknya. Sehun mencoba menekan telinganya, namun suara-suara itu tetap saja terdengar, dan semakin jelas. Hingga sebuah suara yang tampak tak asing masuk menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Maafkan aku."

Terasa begitu nyata.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Aniya_. Aku yang salah, Lu. Maafkan aku." Lirih Sehun entah pada siapa. Ia tersenyum sedih memandang pantulan dirinya, " _uh_ , bahkan sekarang aku mulai berhalusinasi dan berbicara pada cermin?"

" _Yak_! Tunggu aku! _Aish_."

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar lebih keras. Seketika pupil Sehun melebar.

Bukan, itu bukan sebuah halusinasi. Itu terlalu nyata. Buru-buru Sehun mengancingkan juga merapikan pakaiannya, lalu keluar dari toilet. Dengan cepat matanya menjelajah ke arah sekitar, mencari darimana sumber suara tadi berasal.

Pandangan Sehun terjatuh pada sosok berambut madu yang menghilang di balik lorong.

"Lulu?" Sehun tersenyum. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lebih lama lagi, ia berlari mengikuti kemana sosok itu pergi. Sehun terus menyusuri lorong itu, hingga tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang.

" _Andwe_." Sehun mulai panik ia kehilangan jejak. Matanya kembali menjelajah ke sekeliling. "Seharusnya ia masih ada di sekitar sini."

Tunggu. Sebuah benda berkelip menarik perhatian Sehun. Sehun menunduk dan mengambil benda itu. Itu liontin. Ia pada melihat emas putih bertabur berlian yang berbentuk _alfabet_ ke dua belas itu tergantung pada rantai kalung.

 _Tak salah lagi. Itu pasti Lulu._ Batin Sehun berseru. Sehun bangkit dan segera berlari menuju taman, tempat pesta itu diadakan. Irisnya meneliti tiap orang yang melintas, mencoba mencari sosok berambut madu yang diyakininya sebagai Lulu–seseorang yang selalu berhasil mengacaukan logikanya, _the one and only_.

Sehun terus menerus menoleh ke sekelilingnya, seakan merasa was-was. Tentu saja, ia begitu takut kehilangan Lulunya untuk kedua kalinya. Napasnya naik turun. Tangannya menggenggam erat kalung liontin itu, tak peduli jika ujung tajam liontin itu dapat melukai tangannya kapan saja.

"Maaf terlambat." Suara bariton khas milik Chanyeol terdengar.

Sehun hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali mencari sosok Lulunya.

"Ada apa, Sehun- _ah_?" Raut wajah Chanyeol tampak khawatir.

"Aku melihat Lulu, _hyung_."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "maksudmu?"

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk.

"Sehun - _ah_ , apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau kambuh?" Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati. " _Ah_ , benar. Kau mungkin–terkadang masih dibayangi kejadian masa lalu itu..." Chanyeol terus berkata-kata namun Sehun tak lagi mendengarnya. Perhatiannya malah jatuh pada kalung liontin yang digenggamnya dan mengangkat benda itu.

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. "Kalung liontin?" Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa tidak asing dengan kalung liontin itu, seperti pernah melihatnya.

Mata mereka kini terpaku pada kalung liontin tersebut. Liontin kalung yang berbentuk huruf L itu.

"Ini..."

Chanyeol terdiam, menunggu Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Iris kelam milik Sehun kembali mengamati tiap ukiran pada liontin itu. "Aku menemukannya saat mengejar Lulu di lorong tadi."

"Kebetulan? Mungkin itu milik seseorang–" Jeda. Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terjekutnya saat menyadari bahwa dirinya mengetahui siapa pemilik kalung liontin itu, "–yang tidak sengaja terjatuh di lorong itu sebelumnya." Chanyeol merendahkan suaranya di akhir kalimat, terdengar seperti gumaman.

Beruntung Sehun tidak menyadari raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah karena terlalu fokus pada benda itu.

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng. "Bagaimana jika Lulu sengaja meninggalkannya disana? Untuk membeeritahu ku bahwa ia masih ada disini, _hyung_?"

"Se-Sehun- _ah_?" Suara Chanyeol seakan nyaris tercekat di tenggorokannya. Sebenernya ia begitu ingin meneriakan "itu bukan milik Lulu, seseorang yang kau lihat sebenernya juga bukan Lulu!" tepat di wajah rupawan itu. Namun sorot mata Sehun yang penuh percaya diri itu melunturkan niatnya.

"Kemarikan. Aku akan mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya." Hanya itu kata yang dapat Chanyeol keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Tidak." Sehun lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Aku akan mengembalikannya pada Lulu sendiri, _hyung_."

"Oh Sehun, sadarlah. Itu bukan... Lulu." Dengan sangat lirih dan berhati-hati Chanyeol menyebut nama itu.

Suara petikan gitar akustik mulai mengalun memenuhi taman. Namun kedua pria itu masih masih berebut kalung liontin itu, mengabaikan suasana yang menghening. Beberapa orang menatap adegan konyol dengan pandangan terganggu, namun sebagian besar sisanya memilih untuk memerhatikan dua malaikat di atas panggung.

ㇸ5 _Aku berjalan tanpa alas kaki_

 _melalui kenangan kenangan itu_

 _Dengan daun-daun jatuh_

 _aku melepaskan orang yang_

 _belum bisa ku lupakan._ ㇸ5

Sehun dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak setelah suara "dug" keras yang berasal dari organ penting itu. Orang-orang mulai berbisik kagum.

ㇸ5 _Aku berjalan tanpa alas kaki_

 _melalui kenangan kenangan itu_

 _Ke langit yang memerah_

 _Aku berusaha bangkit dari_

 _orang-orang yang belum bisa_

 _untuk bersamaku._ ㇸ5

Suara itu. Mata rusa itu. Sosok berambut madu dengan paras yang begitu indah. Itu dia. Seseorang yang Sehun cari, sejak lama.

ㇸ5 _Waktu berlalu seperti air mengalir_

 _Aku sedang membangun sebuah_

 _bendungan yang disebut kenangan_

 _Ada kenangan yang masih tidak bisa_

 _aku jadikan pegangan_

 _Ini alasan mengapa aku melihat_

 _melampaui cakrawala lagi hari ini._ ㇸ5

Alam bawah sadarnya menggerakkan kedua kaki jangkungnya, ia melangkah mendekati panggung perlahan. Telinga Sehun berdengung, ia tak lagi dapat mendengar apapun kecuali suara sosok bermata rusa itu.

ㇸ5 _Aku berjalan tanpa alas kaki_

 _melalui kenangan kenangan itu_

 _Daun berwana yang memelukku_

 _Aku memberikan semuanya selembut_

 _aku bersandar pada mereka._ ㇸ5

Kali ini suara dari yang lebih mungil terdengar. Si mungil itu memainkan piano, sedangkan lelaki rusanya mengiringi dengan gitar akustiknya. Tu-tunggu. Langkah Sehun terhenti, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa seseorang yang diyakininya sebagai Lulunya adalah lelaki.

ㇸ5 _Aku berjalan tanpa alas kaki_

 _melalui kenangan kenangan itu_

 _Dengan aroma musim gugur_

 _Aku memegang hatiku yang_

 _kosong dan jatuh tertidur lelap._ ㇸ5

"Lelaki? Lulu bukan lelaki. Tidak. Lalu dimana Lulu-ku?" Sehun bergumam lirih. Perasaan takut kehilangan yang begitu besar memicu serangan panik. Matanya tak fokus.

ㇸ5 _Bunga-bunga dan pohon-pohon_

 _dari hatiku yang layu_

 _Kenangan terkubur terlalu dalam,_

 _aku tidak bisa meraih itu semua_

 _Itu indah bagaimana mereka_

 _tertidur di tempat itu,_

 _dengan cara mereka._ ㇸ5

Lagi-lagi suaranya berdengung, ia hanya mendengar suara kedua lelaki cantik itu yang berpadu dan suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya, samar.

ㇸ5 _Ini menyedihkan. Menyedihkan._ ㇸ5

" _Huh_!" Sehun berjengit kaget ketika Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Sehun paksa dan mendorongnya ke belakang, mengembalikan jiwanya pada alam sadar.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. _Yak_ , Oh Sehun? Kau mendengarku?" Seru Chanyeol tertahan sesudah memaksa yang leih muda terduduk.

ㇸ5 _Aku berjalan tanpa alas kaki_

 _melalui kenangan kenangan itu_

 _Di pohon ginkgo kuning_

 _Aku memanggil kenangan lama_

 _yang bersembunyi._ ㇸ5

"Ya. Kau benar, _hyung_. Dia–dia bukanlah Lulu-ku." Sehun menatap pemuda rusa itu kosong. " _Ah_ , aku pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan ya sekarang?" Memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis. Senyum yang sebenarnya akan tampak menawan jika ia benar-benar tersenyum tulus. Bukannya senyuman datar yang tidak terlalu kentara.

ㇸ5 _Aku berjalan tanpa alas kaki_

 _melalui kenangan kenangan itu_

 _Dengan angin yang berhembus_

 _Aku menggenggam erat kedua mata_

 _yang tertutup di hatiku._ ㇸ5

(Sung by Akdong Musician – Time and Fallen Leaves)

Pertunjukannya itu berakhir, semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh. Dan kedua lelaki berparas cantik itu menuruni panggung, mata Sehun terfokus pada salah satu di antaranya. Si pemuda rusa.

 _Fvck! Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengan Lulu-ku, eoh?_ Batin Sehun merengek jengkel. Bersamaan dengan itu, saat mereka melewati tempat duduk Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Dug!

Lagi-lagi jantung Sehun terasa bermasalah. Mata rusa itu terpaut dengan mata kelam milik Sehun. Seakan seperti dua kutub magnet yang berbeda. Saling tarik menarik, mencoba menyelami iris masing-masing.

Si pemuda rusa itu berlari ke arahnya setelah ia menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu manis. _Double fvck_! Sehun merasakan kecepatan aliran darahnya berpacu.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ ~" Si pemuda rusa itu memeluk erat lelaki jangkung yang berada tepat di belakang Sehun.

 _Eoh? Chanyeol hyung? TRIPLE FVCK! CHANYEOL HYUNG, KAU..._

Sehun bersungut-sungut dalam hati seraya melayangkan tatapan jengkel. Dan Chanyeol yang mengerti arti tatapan Sehun hanya melayangkan tatapan "akan aku jelaskan nanti".

"Pertunjukan yang luar biasa." Chanyeol memuji si pemuda rusa itu. Ia bahkan mengacak surai madunya. Seketika suara imajiner hatinya yang retak terbayang dalam benak Sehun.

"Tentu saja _hyung_. Ini semua berkat permainan piano Baekie."

Yang disebut 'Baekie' hanya tersenyum kalem–meski tak dapat menyembunyikan telinganya yang memerah, " _u-uh_ , kau terlalu berlebihan, Lu."

 _Lu?_ Sehun semakin penasaran dengan sosok yang dipanggil "Lu" itu. Ia memandang lekat si pemuda rusa, mengamatinya. Sehun yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah Lulu. Suaranya, senyumnya, hingga mata rusa itu. Semuanya tampak begitu sama. Namun nyatanya sosok itu adalah seorang lelaki.

"Apakah itu temanmu _hyung_?" Pemuda rusa itu bertanya tentang seseorang yang dari tadi menatapnya intens. Jujur saja, ia merasa tidak nyaman.

" _Oh_ ya, dia adalah atasan sekaligus teman ku. Oh Sehun."

" _Annyeonghaseyo, sajangnim._ Lu Han _imnida_."

" _ **Xiao Lu imnida**_ **."**

Sehun terpaku. Bahkan caranya mempernalkan diri pun juga sama.

Si pemuda rusa yang bernama Lu Han itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun masih tetap terpaku. Kali ini pandangannya jatuh pada uluran tangan Lu Han.

Lu Han merenyitkan dahinya karena uluran tangan tidak disambut oleh lawan bicara. Chanyeol pun berinisiatif menyadarkan Sehun yang sedikit terlihat konyol.

" _Huh_? _Ah_ , maksudku, aku Oh Sehun."

Tangan mungil Lu Han berakhir pada genggaman tangan besar Sehun, terasa begitu pas. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun tersenyum tulus. Bukan senyuman datar ataupun senyuman genit menggoda seperti biasanya. Benar-benar senyuman manis dan tulus.

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinue**

.

.

.

Hai-hai readers-deul, selamat kalian udah baca FF HunHan pertama ku YEY /tebarcabe/?

Gimana menurut kalian? Bagus kah? Biasa aja? Atau bahkan jelek?

Kalau masih ada yang kurang, silahkan ketik di kotak review ^^

Kalo males komen, cukup komen satu kata aja ga apa kok, nice, next or emot kayak gini (: juga ga masalah

Yang penting aku bisa tau kalo kalian suka atau ga sama FFnya

So don't forget to review my first fanfic and wish me luck on this Giveaway kkkk

Thanks a lot guys

Seeya on the next chapter, pai~


End file.
